


What Could Possibly Be More Important Than Gaming?!

by ChatDuNoir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is a gaming nerd, F/F, Oneshot, Regina knows whats up, things that happens while I'm waiting for december, until she isn't any longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: Emma Swan loves to game with her friends. But she loves something else just a little bit more.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	What Could Possibly Be More Important Than Gaming?!

”What the hell are you doing?!” Emma Swan bellowed into the microphone on her headset. “I said left, not right!”

August in the other end immediately started spilling apologies, but it was too late, and Emma could only look at the screen and despair as she and her three other teammates viciously were killed off by the monster they had been chasing. 

“Well now you’ve gone and done it!” the blonde complained into the microphone on her headset. 

“I’m sorry!” August apologized. “Seriously, I thought you said left and not right!”

Emma did not fully believe that, and she could hear Ruby and Killian as well as Elsa complaining in the microphone. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to start over then,” Emma grumbled as the computer screen went ‘bleep, bleep, bleep’ and the neon letters started flashing on the screen as the mechanic voice loudly proclaimed: ‘GAME OVER, GAME OVER, GAME OVER!’

“Well, I’m up for another round,” Ruby proclaimed. “You guys down for it too?”

The others quickly agreed to go for another round, and Emma restarted the game. Tried to make herself comfortable in her gaming chair, but she was starting to struggle a little. Her neck was cramping, and her lower back was starting to complain too. She wasn’t sure for exactly how long she had been gaming for, but she knew it had to be longer than four hours. Otherwise she would not be experiencing the usual ‘symptoms’. But she ignored it as she adjusted the headset and asked: “everyone ready?”

“Roger!” it came from the headset, and Emma smiled as she grabbed the console and began the venture down the dark passage once more. 

It was going better this time. August went left instead of right, and the team was venturing deeper into the passage than ever before. Everyone were quite excited and shouty. Emma was pretty sure she was the worst one of them when it came to shouting orders, but she couldn’t help it. She was just so excited about the game. Everything was fine and dandy until Ruby exclaimed ‘shit!’ and her character on the screen started running as the monster started chasing her. 

“Fuck, Ruby! Run-run-run-run!” Emma shouted into the microphone. 

“I’m trying!” Ruby shouted back. 

Emma felt her heart thumping in her chest as she watched Ruby’s character jerk away from the monster at the very last minute. 

“Run faster, damnit!” August bellowed. 

“I AM running faster!” Ruby shrieked. 

“Not fast enough, Lucas!” Elsa yelled. 

“If you blow this we’ll have to restart the game again!” Killian reminded her. 

“Shut up, Jones!” Ruby testily shouted. 

“You are not running fast enough!” Emma yelled at the top of her lungs. “You’re about to be caught, Rubes! Seriously, you gotta-“

“Darling.” 

Emma blinked, disorientated. That was not her voice. Nor was it any of her friends’. This husky, smooth voice could only belong to one person, but right now the situation was simply too stressful for Emma to acknowledge her lovely wife. “Not right now, babe,” she muttered without looking away from the screen. She adjusted her headset and bellowed: “run through that door, Ruby!”

“That one?” Ruby called back as her character stopped right in front a rusty looking door on screen. 

“Yeah, that one!” Emma ordered. “Go through it, Rubes! Run, run, run!”

Everyone started shouting over each other in Emma’s headset, but one voice stood out from the others. “Darling.” 

Emma tried not to gnash her teeth. Or be rude. “What is it, babe? I’m right in the middle of a game. Ruby, take the stairs! Hurry! You’re almost there, you just gotta-“

“Darling. Look at me.”

Emma gradually started to feel something that wasn’t annoyance. Regina sounded so commanding. Emma quickly searched her brain. Had she forgotten to do something? She moved the lawn yesterday. She had tidied up in the kitchen, put everything in the dishwasher and started it before coming up here. She had forgotten to make the bed this morning, but surely that wasn’t enough to send her to the metaphorical dog house, was it? Well.. Maybe it was. Or maybe she had forgotten to do something else. Something Regina had asked her to do ages ago. That could very well be the case. Shit. Maybe she really was in trouble. 

“Emma. Look at me,” Regina ordered again. 

Things were happening on screen. Ruby’s character was still frantically running from the green monster, and everyone was shouting into Emma’s headset, but Emma knew from experience that ignoring  
Regina rarely went well. “Okay, what’s going on?” she asked as she turned her head. The next second she choked on nothing. Her mouth went dry and she came dangerously close to swallowing her tongue. 

Regina was standing in the doorway to the basement where Emma always hung out when she was gaming. But she wasn’t just standing. She also happened to be stark naked. Everything was very much on display. Her skin was glowing golden in the faint light down here. She was a vision. A statue carved in bronze. 

Emma’s eyes frantically darted between her wife’s face and her breasts. It was impossible not to notice that Regina's nipples were hard due to the chilled temperature in the basement. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She was vaguely aware that Ruby and Killian and Elsa and August all were yelling in the headset, but she couldn’t for the life of her concentrate on it.

“This is what’s going on, Em-ma,” Regina husked, and her red lips parted in a wicked smile. Her dark eyes gleamed mischievously as she parted her thighs. 

Emma could have died right on the spot. Regina’s pussy was wet and glistening and oh so tempting. 

“Are you done playing your game now, dear?” Regina drawled as she ran her fingers down her toned stomach, inching closer to the place that made Emma's mouth water. 

“Uh...huh,” Emma said vaguely and nodded jerkily. 

“Excellent. I have another game for you then. It’s called.... Find the treasure.” As she spoke, Regina nonchalantly lowered a hand and cupped her right breast. She gave a slight squeeze, inhaled and then proclaimed: “you’re going to lose, dear.”

“I gotta go, guys,” Emma quickly proclaimed into the microphone. 

“What?!”

“Emma-“

“But we’re right in the middle of-“

“You can’t just-“

"Is Regina giving you a hard time over-"

“I’m sorry, but something else came up!” Emma said hastily. “So... you guys just finish the game, okay?”

“Something else?!” August shouted, nearly blowing out her ear drums. “What the fuck could possibly be more important than gaming?!”

“Catch you later!” Emma said as she ripped off the headset, switched off the screen and scrambled out of the chair, nearly catapulting herself towards Regina. “Come here, you!” she grabbed her wife fiercely and nearly lifted her into her air in her eagerness. 

Regina laughed throatily. “So, am I more important than gaming?” 

“Fuck, yeah!” Emma lowered a hand to Regina’s pussy. Both of them moaned at the contact, and Emma couldn’t have cared less about gaming. Regina was fucking soaked. 

“Upstairs, now!” Emma proclaimed, grabbing Regina’s hand and trying to pull her towards the stairs. 

“No,” Regina said simply, easily freeing herself from Emma’s grasp. She slowly walked over to the gaming chair and sat down, spreading her legs wide. “I think you’d find that you should get on the floor, darling. I’m waiting.” 

Emma did not need to be told twice. She got her ass over to the gaming chair and sank to her knees in front of Regina. She ran her tongue through Regina’s wetness, swiped the tip over Regina’s clit, earning herself a loud moan, and as Emma grasped onto Regina’s thighs and started licking in earnest, she thought to herself that this was her favorite game in the whole world. And she won every single time....

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by the 'walk in naked while your partner is gaming' TikTok challenge xD


End file.
